Monster Mash
by hetalianGemini
Summary: Halloween 2018 (Alternate Universe, Monster Appartments) (Public Birth) (NSFW) (Description Of Sexual Encounters)


div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A millennia they said. A millennia they lied about. How was he supposed to know that it didn't account for those who had been turned, especially on Halloween night. So here he was, locked in his room for the next few days as he waited for his sentence to end. This wasn't something that he wanted to do, he really didn't want to be alone at the moment, but he didn't want the other two to know about that. Lounging under the covers on his bed in the pitch black room, he could see perfectly well despite it. His long pale fingers traced along his stomach, a half smile coming to his face as he felt a few small kicks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He was also not notified that it would take so long for it to end. He was hitting the two year mark on this whole situation, something that both sucked as well as was great. Unless you accounted for how he had hit full term three months ago. He was kept up most times, staying awake for up to three weeks. Hearing soft knocking on his bedroom door, he groaned softly before climbing off his bed, his blanket wrapped around his form to keep his bulging stomach hidden. Opening the door, he flinched back at the light./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hey, Edd wanted to know if you wanted to join us to watch scary movies. Thought we could do a marathon of the movies in the living room. We can make it dark in the other rooms if you want." Tom spoke up, turning away from him for a moment. "Don't worry I'm getting dragged into doing this too." He rolled his eyes at that, not able to help the laughter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I guess I'll come out and join you guys. I'm keeping my blanket though." Watching the other nod, he closed his door only to lean back against the wood, both hands cupping over his stomach. He kept telling himself that they were just rough kicks, his progeny disliking the movement. Exhaling sharply, he moved across the room back to his bed, grabbing a thicker blanket and using a tight shirt under his hoodie to hide the proof easier. Heading out to the living room, he watched as Edd put down the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table beside three two liters of coke and a larger bowl of sweets./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There's the vampire. Don't worry Tom told me to cut out most of the lights and pull the curtains. You need one of us before we start?" The brunette grinned as he spoke, hazel eyes showing twinges of electric green. He knew what was being implied, the two were offering him blood. Feeling his cheeks heat up as his offspring squirmed at the mention of food, he glanced away before nodding. Curling up onto the couch beside the cola lover, it was barely any time before his fangs pierced through skin, the warm copper tasting blood flooding his mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Cleaning up and patching up his friend's new collar would, the three of them curled up on the couch as the first movie started. Getting through the first few movies with ease, they stopped for a break between Halloween 4 and Child's Play to get more popcorn and take bathroom breaks. Stopping by his bedroom, he felt the small jolt continue, giving him a clue on what was wrong. Groaning softly so the other two couldn't hear him, he leaned against the wall to keep himself upright./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Matt! We're just waiting for the popcorn now. Come on back when you're ready." Giving his friend a response, he calmed his breath before leaving the room. He hoped these would just fade away during the movie. Settling between Tom and Edd, he had his blanket wrapped around himself as Edd started the movie. He could barely sit through the film, each contraction hitting hard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The scream movies next. I need to get more popcorn since Tom threw it all. You're cleaning that up by the way." Hearing Edd's voice, he sighed in relief before standing from the seat. He barely made it to the bathroom before his water broke, fluid being followed by harsher contractions. Feeling the first urge to push, he stiffened up. He thought he had a few days before this happened, but no, he had to give birth today./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Matt you okay in there? We're ready to start the next movie when you get out here." He had to hold his breath as the next contraction lit his nerves aflame./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'll be out there in a few minutes. Why don't you get Tom to start picking up the big pieces of popcorn from the floor?" He didn't like how this was happening, but he couldn't just ditch the other two. So he bought himself some time. Hearing the footsteps leading away from the bathroom door, he hurried to his bedroom to grab a new set of pants and boxers, making sure that they held tightly to his body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There you are, we were getting worried." He gave a small smile to Tom before sitting between the two, feeling a dark indigo arm wrap around his shoulders. The dark brunette on the other side of him glanced to him with electric green eyes, the orbs widening slightly before he felt the other body curl up against his side. He had the sinking feeling that he was found out, vaguely remembering how the other's powers included X-ray vision. It looked like the proverbial elephant in the room was being ignored though, the movie starting up to fill the new silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He could barely keep his attention on the movie, each jumpscare lining up with a contraction almost perfectly. He got to a point where his body went on autopilot, his hands moving from holding the blanket closed to over his stomach. He could feel as the head and shoulders slipped through his cervix, the muscles being pressed apart as the small child-sized body slid through him quicker than he would like. It got to the point where he felt the burning pain of the head crowning, his hand pressed against his crotch in an attempt to keep the child at bay. He could feel as the green clad man to his side pressed closer, a hand moving under the blankets and up his leg. He froze in place, tempted to shuffle away or push the other back a little./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Let me help Matt, I know what's happening. You know my powers include X-ray vision. Let me under your blanket, batty boy." Letting his friend under the blanket after contemplating the other choices, he gasped softly feeling a hand placed against his crotch and the head that was crowning. He had to hold back the low moan that nearly left his mouth, the attention to his nether regions becoming both a blessing and a curse. Next thing he knew was that the movie was being turned up and his pants were being unbuttoned, the fabric being tugged down with his boxers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Stretched so wide Matty~ Spread those thighs a little more and push. You're making me wonder who the dad is." Listening to the whispered directions, he spread his legs more as he pushed, the head beginning to move past a full crown. It was difficult, yeah he was getting help, but he had to keep quiet as a head the size of a cantelope and shoulders that felt like one of those giant pencils came out of him in one of the most difficult ways. Feeling his head being pulled to the side, his eyes widened as soft yet burning lips pressed against his before they closed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His hips bucked slightly with every sensation that ran through him, unable to help the soft moan that escaped as the head slipped out and into the radioactive man's hands. He barely understood what was happening, believing for a moment that he was a masochist. Feeling a hand grab his, it was placed under the head of his baby, the other hand moving up to where his manhood stood. The movement against his cock distracted him from the feeling of the shoulders slipping free. Groaning as the hand moved away to catch as his newborn slid out, he was handed the child. Pulling his shirt up to feed the little girl, he rocked his hips up in both embarrassment and need, huffing as hands pressed his hips down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Calm down~ I'll take care of your little problem in a few moments." Getting confused, his eyes widened as the other climbed onto his lap. Being pulled into another kiss, he moaned as the other sat on him to the hilt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'll take your next Mattie batty~" It was only a few minutes before he hit his peak, panting softly between kisses. After the movie was over, they called the marathon off and headed to his bedroom to get situated./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So who's her daddy? And how long were you pregnant?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Two years but it might be shorter for you. And you're her dad…" He glanced away embarrassed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'll get through it with you, I'll be in my baby girl's life."/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_28_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~~~~~~br /1531 words/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU KINKY FUCKERSbr /~Mari/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
